Utopia
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Tifa's stranded in the middle of nowhere when a red head offers her a ride. ReTi oneshot for fire mystic.


Utopia

AN: I own nothing in this story, including the songs. This is for fire mystic so enjoy! Please R&R.

Tifa rested her body against her car and rubbed her temples in annoyance. It just wasn't her day. First her cell phone had ran out of battery life and she had left her charger at home. Then she had ran out of gas in the middle of nowhere.

She sighed then and stared off down the road. She hadn't seen any traffic for ten minutes and was beginning to give up hope when she saw the glint of sunlight off metal. A silver car soon appeared and stopped as it neared Tifa's broken down vehicle. And as the driver's window rolled down Tifa saw the crimson hair before revealing that oh so arrogant smirk.

"Need a lift Lockhart?" Tifa looked up to the heavens and wondered if she was being punished. But she had no other options available so she nodded before grabbing her things out of her car and getting in next to Reno.

"Just drop me off at the next gas station, okay?"

"If that's the way you want it to be," Reno replied. Tifa looked at him and noticed he wasn't dressed in his normal uniform but rather a pair of jeans and a black T shirt. His goggles were noticeably missing as well.

"So what were you doing out here in the boonies?" Reno asked.

"Cid wanted me to pick up something for him," Tifa replied.

"That sounds like something you would do alright but it can't be fun being so dependable." Tifa decided to ignore him and turned his radio on, trying to find some good music. Soon enough she found a station and one of her favorite songs was just starting.

"Just Like Heaven? I wouldn't take you for a Cure fan," Reno remarked. Again Tifa ignored him and listened to the haunting vocals of Robert Smith. Reno sighed and focused on the road.

After several songs had played on the radio, Reno looked at Tifa from the corner of his eye.

"You know what you need Lockhart?"

"What?"

"To have some fun and I know just the place."

"Reno I don't want to- but he cut her off with that smirk and kept on driving. Their destination became apparent several miles later. The faded sign proclaimed the name of the establishment in black letters.

"Utopia?" Tifa read aloud. "Reno, I just wanted to be dropped off somewhere not dragged to some bar like one of your floozies."

"Just follow my lead babe, I promise you'll have a good time," Reno replied. Tifa's fists clenched but she decided to go along with him anyway. It would beat waiting in the car at least.

Stepping out of the car, she walked beside Reno and together they entered Utopia.

The bar wasn't half bad by Tifa's estimation. It was rather clean and there was quite a crowd inside, mostly women but some men as well.

"This isn't a lesbian bar is it?" Tifa whispered to Reno.

"Why, thinking of switching teams?" Reno replied. Tifa punched him lightly on the shoulder for that and sat down at one of the bar stools, Reno sitting beside her. The bartender soon came up to them and smiled.

"Reno, what a pleasant surprise. Shangri La, as usual?"

"You know me too well Mamori." The blond returned his smile and turned to Tifa next.

"And what would you like?" Tifa looked at Reno and he whispered something in her ear.

"I'll have a Cosmo Canyon Surprise please." Mamori nodded and started making their drinks.

"So is this your newest girlfriend Reno?" Tifa was about to reply when she felt Reno wrap an arm around her neck.

"Yep, we're just crazy about each other, isn't that right Tifa?" Tifa's eyes widened as he said this but he just smirked. Well if he wanted to play that way...

"Of course it is Re-Re," Tifa replied, flashing him doe eyes. Reno donned a puzzled expression for a moment before nodding his head and kissing her on the cheek. For a brief moment, Tifa wondered just what those lips tasted like but their drinks were ready.

Reno was having Shangri La wine, something not many people drank but he took a sip and gave a sigh of satisfaction. Tifa looked at her own with some trepidation. It was an exotic looking multicolored mixture and she took a sip.

"This is great!" Mamori blushed at Tifa's enthusiasm.

"Thanks, it's my own recipe." But soon another customer called out and Mamori left.

"Do you really like me Reno? Is that why you're doing this?" That smirk appeared on his lips once again and he looked into her eyes.

"And what would you do if I did like you?"

"I don't know..." Tifa replied.

"Tell me whenever you find the answer, alright?" He looked away then and drank more of his wine.

After their drinks were finished, Mamori came back to Reno.

"So are you going to entertain us once again?"

"Just point me to the stage," Reno answered. He stood up then and Mamori pointed to the right. Tifa looked as well and saw the large stage with a microphone.

"You've got to be kidding me," she said under her breath. But Reno did indeed get up on the stage and spoke into the microphone.

"I know it's been awhile since I've been up here, hope you didn't miss me." The audience chuckled at that and the lights dimmed. Everything was dark except for the stage. A stereo started playing and Tifa soon recognized the beat. It was Crazy by Aerosmith.

Reno's voice suited the song well and Tifa found herself entranced by his singing.

"_That kind of lovin' makes me want to pull down the shade..."_

Eventually though the song wound down and the audience cheered, Tifa among them. Once the applause had died down, Reno didn't leave the stage.

"I'll need someone from the audience for this next song. And I think I know just the person...Tifa Lockhart would you come up here please?"

Blushing fiercely, Tifa made her way up to the stage and Reno handed her an extra mic.

"You'll do great babe," Reno whispered before the song started playing. Luckily for Tifa, she knew this one as well. The Turk started off.

"_Well I remember every little thing as if it happened only yesterday, parking by the lake and there was not another car in sight. And I never had a girl looking any better than you did...and all the kids at school they were wishing they were me that night!"_

_"And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife, glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife c'mon hold on tight well c'mon hold on tight!" _ Tifa sang next, stepping closer to Reno.

"_Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night..._ Reno joined in as well after that.

"_I can see paradise by the dashboard light..." _Tifa smirked at him then and sung her next line.

"_Ain't no doubt about it we were doubly blessed, 'cause we were barely seventeen and we were barely dressed." _Reno returned her smirk and took her hand, pressing it to his heart as he began the next verse.

"_Baby don't you hear my heart you got it drowning out the radio. I've been waiting so long for you to come along and have some fun. Well I got to let you know, know you're never gonna regret it. So open up your eyes I got a big surprise, it'll feel alright well I wanna make your motor run!"_

They faced the audience for the next bit and sang out.

"_And now our bodies are held so close and tight...it never felt so good, it never felt so right...and we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife, glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife!"_

They continued singing until they got to the long interlude in the song and Tifa wrapped Reno in an embrace.

"Just so you know this next part of the song is my favorite," she whispered into his ear. The interlude suddenly stopped and Tifa belted out the next verse.

"_Stop right there! I gotta know right now....before we go any further...do you love me? Will you love me forever? Do you need me? Will you never leave me? Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life? Will you take me away, will you make me your wife? I gotta know right now, before we go any further, do you love me?! Will you love me forever?" _ She watched Reno's face as she sang this and saw him smirk yet again.

"_Let me sleep on it. Baby, baby, let me sleep on it. Let me sleep on it, I'll give you an answer in the morning."_

Tifa repeated her previous verse and traced her finger up Reno's chest. When she sang again her voice was a low purr.

_"What's it gonna be boy? C'mon...I can wait all night. What's it gonna be boy, yes or no? What's it gonna be boy...yes... or...no?" _ Reno started to back away but Tifa pressed forward and as the song reached it's conclusion he put all the feeling he could into his response.

_"I couldn't take it any longer, good Lord I was crazy when the feeling came upon me like a tidal wave...started swearing to my God and on my mother's grave that I would love you to the end of time, I swore I would love you till the end of time!" _They then looked into each others eyes as they finished off the song together.

_"So now I'm praying for the end of time...to hurry up and arrive. Cause if I got to spend another minute with you I don't think that I can really survive. I'll never break my promise or forget my vow but God only knows what I could do right now! I'm praying for the end of time that's all that I can do...praying for the end of time so I can end my time with you!"_

As the song ended and the crowd cheered louder than before, Tifa suddenly found herself pressing her lips against Reno's. But the Turk didn't draw away. Sure he was surprised but he returned the kiss anyway.

After they had broken apart, Reno gave her a pleased smile.

"Told you you'd have fun, didn't I?"

"Yeah..." Tifa replied.

"They should have a phone here so you can call a towing company." Tifa nodded and gave his hand a squeeze before going to Mamori and asking for a phone.

Reno made his way to a bar stool and waited for her to finish. After seven or eight minutes Tifa sat beside him.

"Um...about your question earlier, about what I'd do if you liked me..."

"Found an answer have you?" At that Tifa shook her head.

"No but...I'd like to find out together...if you don't mind." As she cursed inwardly for stammering like a freshman asking her crush out on a date, Reno chuckled.

"Are you asking me out on a date Tifa?" She nodded and Reno moved closer until they were inches apart.

"Then I accept," he whispered. He kissed her then and amid the pleasure Tifa realized something.

Reno wasn't at all like she thought he would be. And as they continued to lock lips, she gave a prayer of thanks that she wasn't right all the time.


End file.
